Gronk
Introduction Yukinobu or better known as Gronk is a giantess and a member of Xifas. She lives in the lower levels of Xifas base due to her massive size of twenty four feet tall and twelve feet wise. In physcial might she is considered to be the strongest member of Xifas and considered to be their trump card. She joined Xifas on the command of Yoshi Akechi after Yashi got kidnapped for the third time. Yoshi sent her to be a trump card in case something happen to his sister. It should be noted while Gronk claims to be a member of Xifas in full she has more loyalty toward the Akechi Organization. Appearance Gronk Stands twenty four feet tall and twelve feet wide. She has blue hair with devil horns sticking out the top. The Devil horns are actually hollow and have tubes running down them. In case of emergencies she can breath though those tubs. Most of the time Gronk is wearing hear armor. Her armor is made entirely out of Adamant stones and nearly doubles her weight. It is designed in the ancient greek style. She also carries a massive shield made of the stone, and a gladiolus. Below her armor she wears a thick rubber suit that keeps people from peaking, and gives her a measure of electricity resistance. Personality If you think Gronk is the silent and strong type you would be wrong. Gronk loves to talk, and she loves to socialize. She hates being stuck in the under section of the Xifas base and as a result she spends most of the time in the local park sitting on her stone throne. From there she talks the children to death, and harasses joggers. One of her favorite things to do is to put on a black cloak at night time and stand around with a giant Scythe. The expressions on peoples face when she stands up a above the trees is priceless. Gronk is more than just pranks and small talk. When she is in battle she holds nothing back. She takes pride in the idea that she is the strongest member of Xifas and goes all out to prove it every time she fights. The only real problem is that she fights very little. As a result of this she often picks fights with others in order to show off how strong she is. This however usually does not work. Most people are smart enough to not fight the twenty four foot tall giantess. There are a few over confident people who try any way and get smashed. One of these often challenges is none other than her cousing Ichigo Akechi. Gronk and Ichigo have a love/hate/rivalry with each other. Ichgio sees himself as the strongest, or will be the strongest. As a result he is often challenging Gronk to a fight. He gets smashed, hard, and then runs off to go train. Gronk, not wanting Ichigo to catch up to her, trains hard to keep herself as the strongest. The two feed off each other. It should also be noted that Ichgio is her fourth cousin. The two are so far from each other on the family tree that it does not matter. As a result Gronk has a mini crush on him. He was the first person to talk to her like a normal person, out side of her close family of course, and the first other kid to play with her. He never complained when he got smashes and always came back stronger every time. As a result of this mini crush, she hates Dragon Knight's guts. Abilities Supernatural Strength Superhuman Endurance Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Speed Ballerina level flexibility Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Villains Category:Xifas Category:Females